Just life
by goodstory22
Summary: Castle and Beckett meet for the first time at this new coffee shop. Let's just stay the first meeting didn't go so well. And it lead up to some great moments. It's the start of a somewhat love story. First story. Let me know what y'll thing.
1. Chapter 1

Life is What it is

1997 5am Richard Castle climbed into bed, he's been out all night. He thought he was going to have a goodnight, well good morning sleep. But with the Hangover that he have. Every 10 minutes end up getting up. So he decided he would be smart to just sleep in the bathroom.

1997 5am Kathrine Beckett is rolling over in her bed to turn the alarm clock off. A morning person she is not, but she knows that she as to get up and go to work. " This is not going to be a good day" she mouthed

"Richard darling, don't forget that I have rehearsals today so you have to pick up Alexis for school" Martha Shouted being making her way out the door.

Kate was at her deck all day doing paper works, Time seem to be going backwards, it was one when she decide to go to lunch. " Ryan, Esposito" She Shouted " Yes Boss" They both say " Jinx" Esposito said while laughing at Ryan. "damn" Ryan proclaimed " Bro you can talk until a say your name".

Kate at her deck rolling her eyes at her two coworkers " GUYS!" both heads snap up. " Do you want to go to lunch at the New…" She was cut off by Espo " Sorry boss I already have lunch plans"

Kate turn her head to Ryan " what about you ry?" He just shake head side to side " so you already have plans too?" shakes is head again " Ryan what the problem cats got your tough?' She was getting upset that he didn't want to talk to her. " no Espo jinx me so I Can't talk" she just roll her eyes at the two coworkers " Bro you just spoke"

It was about 15 before Kate was outside the new coffee shop " good joe" she laugh. Walking in the shop she notice there was a long line. She look at her watch " this better be some good coffee" she said to yourself

" it's very good, it's worth the wait" I voice from behind stated, without looking around "who are you the spokes person are something" Before he got the chance to answer, her phone rang " Beckett!" she said while rolling her eyes, brief pause and then she spoke again " What's the address? Ok got it be there in 30 minutes" She turn to leave and that's

when she seen him ' Richard Freaking Castle' her mouth was open wider than humanly possible " hi, I'm Richard, Richard Castle" he stated when he notice her face.

Without thinking she grab his face and kissed him, kissed him hard. He responded right away " Sorry" she stated while breaking away from him. And before he could respond she gone, Rick try chasing her but it was too late she had already getting into a car, looking like a cop car to rick. " She couldn't be a cop, could she?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Castle and Beckett meet for the first time at this new coffee shop. Let's just stay the first meeting didn't go so well. And it lead up to some great moments. It's the start of a somewhat love story. First story. Let me know what y'll thing.**_

* * *

_It's been 2 weeks, since the café incident, and Kate still can't get her mind off him. Castle, Richard castle. What was she thinking ? The last case had been hell_

_Millionaire John Candy was playing in the park with his 5 years old daughter, her nanny Jessica * a 18-year-old college student, studying to be a teacher. She was on her phone texting because Mr Candy told her to take a break. when he heard shots being fired. He was on the floor with his daughter like grass. _

_ Kate have not been back to the café since then. But now Ryan and Esposito wants to go there for lunch. she told them to go without her, she will get something from the break room. " come on Beckett you need this break has much has us" said Ryan. She try to protest but has soon as she open her mouth, the captain Montgomery beat her to it. " Beckett! Lunch now, take a break. Paper works will be here when you get back". "But si...". "No excuses lunch now". "Damn" she proclaim. _

_Why was she so scared to go back to the Cafe, it 's not like he own's the place. He's probably not even there. _

_Boy.. was she wrong. Beckett, Esposito and Ryan was all in a deep conversation about their last case, when they reach the front door to the Cafe . Esposito open the door for Beckett to walk in, she was not paying attention when she walk in._

_"Beckett look out!" Ryan called out_

_Beckett turn around just in time to meet his lips. And they kissed again._

_" What the fu..." Beckett hissed while wiping her mouth. she stop before she could finish her sentence, looking up at her is a blue eyes red-head little girl eyes wide with fear_

_"Daddy what did you?" the little girl ask. She looked no more than 3 years dad was just tying her shoes laces when he stood up just to be greeted with Beckett lips_

_When Becket finally look up to the man whose mouth was just on her's, she froze. _

_"Hi" Castle greeted her. Before he looked up he already know does lips, no one else but Beckett_

_Beckett was flush cheek redder than a tomato._

_"Um... Hi... I..um.. sorry" Beckett Felt like the someone suck all the air out of her lungs. ' this can't be happening' she think to herself._

_" how are you?" Castle ask we the biggest while on her face_

_" Daddy is she her girlfriend?" the red-head child ask, look from her dad to the older woman standing in front of her. " No sweety she just a friend" " you never kiss your friend daddy" the little girl stated, trying to figure out why her daddy is kissing his friend on the lips. " I know that I don't kiss my friend on the lips, it was just an accident swe..." He try to explain " Ac-ci-dent?"_

_He open his mouth to explain, but Beckett beat him to it. " Sweety, have you even played with your dolls an.." _

_" Beckett our lunch is only an hour" Beckett totally forgot that Ryan and Esposito was with her. And there they are just laughing at her ' this is so embarrassing' she thought to herself. _

" Excuse me Mr Castle" She try walking pass him when he grab her harm, he lets go immediately. If looks could kill he would be dead by now.

_" I.. was just wondering if we cou..." She cut him off before he could finish " Mr Castle do you know that I could arrest who for assaulting a detective?" She left him right there before he the chance to answer. "Bye!" the little red-head girl called after Beckett _

_He looked hurt, she could see it in this eyes. But why was he hurt, he didn't even know her. How could she hurt him like that? _

_"What did I do wrong?" Castle whispered to himself._


End file.
